Awake
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: InuKag oneshot :3 sleep deprived Kagome comes back from her time, Inuyasha meets her eagerly. Just cause he missed her. FLUFF and inukag kissies :D


_

* * *

_

Helloo wow i havnt submitted anything in a rlyyyyyyyyyyy long time. well anywayy... ive been obsessed with inuyasha lately, so i thought, for valentines day since i hav no lover im going to sit on my butt and write a fanfic about love!! :D yea so here ya go InuKag! its kinda a drabble... i guess. Oh, and the song is Awake by Secondhand Serenade my new favorite band. 3 enjoy!

* * *

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised._

And you're lying real still,  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
that's three that have passed, one more's fine.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the Sacred Tree, swinging one leg back and forth off the limb. His face was emotionless, staring blankly at the sunset before him watching the rays of pink and orange shine past throughout the sky. His hands stuffed in his haori sleeves, Inuyasha blinked. He was bored. And very tired. Very tired of waiting for Kagome's return from her time.

He missed her scent and growled inwardly when he thought that she would probably be coming back with the odor of that Hobo guy on her… he much rather liked his scent on her than anyone else's. Normally, Inuyasha would go after Kagome when she stayed away too long, but the last time he went to the shrine, she sat him through her carpeted floor and left him embedded in the tiles of the kitchen on the first floor. She had complained that she needed more than two days in her time and shard hunting would have to wait. He couldn't help but miss her being with him and that was why he always came early for her, though he'd never tell her that.

"Inuyasha!" a small voice called from down below at the base of the tree.

Inuyasha sighed and spat out, "What do you want, Shippo?" Before the kit could answer, Inuyasha's nose picked up a familiar scent. Shippo made his way up the tree to the branch Inuyasha was perched on.

He folded his arms and said, "Baka, Kagome's ba-".

Before he could finish his sentence, Inuyasha quickly flew down the tree, startling Shippo, making him unsteady in balance and almost resulted in him falling out of the tree. Grasping the large limb with small, shaking hands, Shippo caught his breath and glared at the blur of red on the ground below, running towards the well. "Geez…" he murmured.

Kagome climbed out of the well, dragging her immense, yellow backpack up with her. She grunted as she threw it over the old, wooden rim of the well, and tried to pull herself up. An eager hand suddenly thrust itself in her face. Kagome blinked and stared at it for a second. Her eyes then traveled past the hand, up the muscled arm and broad shoulder, slender neck and then to piercing amber eyes staring at her. Kagome smiled warmly and took Inuyasha's hand. He pulled her out and placed her on the ground. He let go of her hand and complained, "Wench, why the hell did you take so long?"

Kagome's smile disappeared. "I have a life over there Inuyasha. I wanted to spend time with my family and friends there, besides it was only four days." She went to grab the stretched out strap to her backpack when Inuyasha grabbed it instead and picked the damn thing up. He slung it over his shoulder and started walking towards Kaede's hut.

"Keh, whatever. Let's just go," he replied. Kagome followed him and when they entered the dwelling, she was welcomed by her feudal era friends.

"Good to see ye, Kagome," Kaede said, offering her steaming tea.

"You too, Kaede-san, thank you," Kagome took a cup.

"Kagome!" Shippo attached himself to her leg, careful of the hot liquid in her hands.

"Hey, Shippo! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too…"

Inuyasha scowled sourly at the scene. Dropping Kagome's bag rather loudly, he leaned against the wall, his arms folded, and pouted. He wanted Kagome to say she missed him too. But even if she might have said it when she met up with him, he had to go off and ruin her chances, calling her 'wench' and being rude. Again. Damnit, he was never going to get what he wanted if he was such a jackass to her all the time. Not that she'd want to be with a hanyou like him anyway.

The night set in; it got dark and the stars shone brightly in the sky, twinkling and dancing in all their glory. Sango and Miroku had welcomed Kagome earlier, after Miroku had received a bright red hand print on his cheek. They all had retired around a fire Inuyasha built for them and now were settled lazily on the ground, staring up at the stars. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, rather close with Sango's head on the monk's shoulder. She was asleep and Miroku, who was near sleep himself, brushed her soft brown bangs out of her face. He smiled at her and leaned his head back against the tree his back was set up against.

Shippo had himself cuddled up in Kagome's lap, and he snored softly. Kagome, however, was not asleep; she was staring at the dying embers of the fire. The colored flames reminded her of burning, golden eyes. She always thought of him and wondered if he ever thought of her.

Inuyasha never seemed the type to brood upon things, with an exception of Naraku and Kikyo. So maybe he didn't think of her at all. Her heart sank when she thought of that dreadful thought. Actually, where was Inuyasha? She picked Shippo up gently and leaned over to drop him softly in Sango's lap for the time being. Looking around, she stood up and dusted her skirt absentmindedly with her hands.

"What are you still doing up?" someone whispered harshly from above. Of course, he'd be in the tree. Kagome let her eyes find him; he was staring down at her, leaning against the tree on a branch.

"I didn't know where you were," Kagome said, reaching for a branch to climb up to him. Before she even managed to pull herself up on one tree limb, Inuyasha was beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, she squeaked in surprise, and he brought her back to the fire.

Plopping down with her in his arms, she landed in his lap. He picked her up and placed her next to him and just looked at her. He looked as if he was just waiting for something and Kagome looked back at his handsome face. "Inuyasha…"

"Hm?" he looked away from her, embarrassed that he had been staring at her, and stared at the fire.

She swallowed hard, her heart beating faster as she saw the light from the flames play on his face, he looked even better in that picturesque profile. She tried again, "I-Inuyasha, is something wrong?" He didn't answer her. She spoke again, "You've seemed a little… down lately." Didn't he always seem more open to her when she returned from her time, just a little? She thought, maybe it meant he was glad to have her back, without voicing it. Though she wished for that with all of her heart, she had no clue if that theory was true.

Inuyasha just shrugged. He looked over to her watching him and his breath caught in his throat. She looked so beautiful like that. Her full lips were slightly parted, her raven hair falling past her shoulder and her big blue eyes were concerned and practically sparkling. Inuyasha bit his tongue hard, his hormones getting the best of him. He really wanted to just take her in his arms again and claim her as his own, but that would mean confessing his love to her. Yea, he loved her. So what? He wasn't such a complete and utter idiot to not notice his blossomed feelings for her. Claiming her would also have to mean that she would return that love, but he didn't think he could live with being rejected again. He never wanted to be rejected by her and was scared to bring up the possibility.

"Inuyasha?" she touched his cheek with her hand. The touch sent shivers down his spine. He breathed in again mechanically, reminding himself how to inhale. Kagome's hand dropped and she sighed. She slouched a little as a wave of fatigue swept through her; she hadn't been getting much sleep (thinking about Inuyasha all night long in her room did anything but let her sleep). Her eyelids drooped and she swayed as she sat. She ended up falling onto Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked down at her. Placing an arm around her, he dipped her backwards and let her rest on the forest floor laying flat. He leaned over her, propping himself up with his elbow and had his other arm on Kagome's waist.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. She smiled and found courage in his gorgeous eyes, "You know, I missed you when I was gone…" Her eyes closed. Inuyasha stared down at her, his hand traveling up to her forearm, his thumb sliding up and down the round of her shoulder.

While he couldn't believe she had said that, he also couldn't help but smile. His silver hair fell past his shoulder and the strands tickled Kagome's cheek. She laughed softly and opened her eyes halfway again. Inuyasha chuckled and murmured, "I missed you too…"After a bit of silence of staring into each other's eyes, Inuyasha realized she was drifting. In a panic, he asked her in a whisper, "Kagome… will you stay awake for me? I don't want to miss anything…"

She picked up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Okay…" she said drowsily. "Inuyasha," she said, closing her eyes again. "Do you… really love Kikyo still?" Her mind was clouded by sleep trying to consume her; she didn't want to give in, but it was causing her to think unclear. She hadn't realized what she said until she said it. Her eyes flickered open wide and was about to apologize and take it back when Inuyasha leaned his head down in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her intoxicating scent and rubbed his cheek against her soft skin.

"I only love one," he responded. Kagome drew in a sharp breath, preparing herself in case he said the worst possible thing she had dread ever since she figured out that her heart belonged to him. Inuyasha drew himself even closer to her, pressing his body against hers and dove at the chance, probably not thinking straight as well.

"I would share the air I breathe, please just stay here. Just stay near me…" Tears filled Kagome's eyes as her grip around his neck tightened. "Kagome, I love you." He waited for the rejection he expected. Hope was trying to make its way through his heart. _Would she be holding you this close if she didn't care_? It whispered. He didn't know but he felt Kagome's own heart beat wildly and rapidly against her chest.

"Inuyasha!" she breathed in disbelief. She said the only thing that could come to mind, "I love you too…" Elated, Inuyasha sighed and kissed her neck. Kagome's body shivered with pleasure. He kissed up her slender neck and across her jaw line until his lips found hers. They kissed short and sweetly, chaste and passionate at the same time. Kagome ran her delicate fingers through his silver hair slowly.

"Say my name," Inuyasha growled lowly under his breath.

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha…" she shook her head from side to side, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…" She let out a small soft laugh. Inuyasha picked his head up and stared into her eyes. Her lids were closing ever so slowly. Kagome lifted her head and met Inuyasha's lips again, broke away and said, "Sorry…" Her head dropped in exhaustion and Inuyasha caught her head in his hand and brought it down softly to the ground.

"I…may go to sleep now, Inuyasha…but I'll always be here," she placed her hand over his heart, and was consumed by sleep. Inuyasha watched her eyelids close and would count the seconds until it was morning and he saw her beautiful blue eyes again. He kissed her cheek and dropped his own head in between her shoulder and her neck. Inuyasha fell asleep in her arms with parting thoughts. _I'm glad, Kagome. I'm glad you'll be here with me._

_Ugh, all that kissing was gross_, a little kit from Sango's lap thought. Even in his disgust, he smiled excitedly. His peeking eye closed and fell into dreams.

* * *

wheeee lovies~ RnR pwease :)

KKL~


End file.
